


Third Chances

by Nathamuel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi Council would have to calm many a ruffled feather when word of Padme's and Anakin's wedding would come out. Until then Qui-Gon would enjoy the night and try to mend the chasm between himself and Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teby26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teby26/gifts).



> For a prompt by Negotiationofmeaning. Thank you my dear!  
> Since I've been reading the Jedi Apprentice Series there are references to what happened in the books.. So uhm spoiler warning?

The sun was slowly sinking over the horizon, casting it’s last light over the landscape of Naboo. Candles had been lit to illuminate the terrace on which the wedding was taking place. Qui-Gon stood among the guests, the closest friends and family of the happy couple, and an aura of calmness around him. Inside, he could not help but feel simultaneously welcomed and out of place at this intimate gathering.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan said softly beside him, as if he was reading his mind. His voice was low enough that none of the other guests were bothered. “Have you ever been at a wedding as a friend, instead of an ambassador?” 

“No.” Qui-Gon replied just as softly. Jedi were not often invited to friendly gatherings just for the sake of it, unless it was by other Jedi, who in turn were not allowed to marry. Usually. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Obi-Wan shift, lost in thought. His shoulder brushed slightly against Qui-Gon’s own as he returned his focus back to the front of the terrace where Queen Amidala and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker had only eyes for each other.

Change was on the horizon, Qui-Gon could feel it and yet could not say if it was for better or worse. Precognition had never been his strengths but Anakin was at the heart of things to come. Of that Qui-Gon was as sure as he was sure that Anakin was the Chosen One. Obi-Wan had his doubts about Anakin, and about this marriage, Qui-Gon knew. His padawan lived more closely to the Code that guided the life of every Jedi.

That had not always been the case. Something twinged gently in Qui-Gon’s chest, an old and familiar ache that came with the memory of a younger Obi-Wan approaching him and opening his heart. He had still been his padawan then. A chance lost, but Qui-Gon had been so sure that rejection had been the better choice. None of his thoughts reflected on his face as he turned his attention back to the ceremony. Tonight they would celebrate this binding in a small circle of friends. At the end of the night Anakin and Padme would be wedded husband and wife.

But tomorrow the official festivity would take place and Anakin would be raised to the status of consort. No doubt there would be an outrage over a queen and member of the senate joining with an apprentice of the Jedi, who as everyone knew were forbidden to take sides.

The council would have to calm many a ruffled feather. Qui-Gon did not envy them. This was a new chance, no matter how much the Council had fought against it.

The first Jedi to marry in a long time. Something twisted ugly in Qui-Gon’s stomach. If Tahl had lived they might have been married now but they would have never been allowed to remain in the order. Either or. Marriage or Life as a Jedi. Obi-Wan had given up Siri Tachi to remain a Padawan learner so many years ago and Qui-Gon rejected Obi-Wan that he may reach his goal of becoming a Jedi knight. He had fought too hard to throw it all away for an old man like his master. 

But it felt right that the Chosen One would bring change to the rigid Code of the Jedi. There was hope for them yet. The twisting sensation settled as Qui-Gon gave the negative feelings to the Force. He allowed himself to look to the side at Obi-Wan, standing straight-backed beside him, eyes on the couple on the dais at the front of the room. A small smile played around his lips, chasing the calm mask away for once and Qui-Gon allowed one of his own smiles to creep onto his face.  
It was no coincident that Yoda had given both of them the mission as ambassadors of the order, though of course this night they were not here as ambassadors, but as friends. The small troll had seen something in the future to allow this exception to their code and back Anakin’s decision to marry Padme. ‘I would have liked to see what Yoda saw.’ Qui-Gon thought but as ever his old master’s master did not share his thoughts with anyone, except maybe with Mace. 

And Mace would speak with no one about what Yoda told him. It was frustrating at times. Probably as frustrating as Qui-Gon’s refusal to fully comply to the Code was to them.

In front of the couple the priest droned on. Long practice allowed Qui-Gon to turn out the less important bits of the speech he was giving. Instead he let his eyes roam over the guests. To the right of Anakin and Padme, the parents of the bride and groom stood as witnesses. Shmi, freedom brought by her daughter-in-law, couldn’t look any happier, dressed in muted colors and rich garments. The last time Qui-Gon had seen her she had still been dressed in her slave’s garb. Qui-Gon caught her eye. The way she smiled was radiant.

Among the other guests were Captain Panaka and his nephew Gregar Typho, Chancellor Palpatine and the droids C3PO, R2D2. Padme’s handmaidens were there as well as Jar Jar Binks. There were people, too, that Qui-Gon did not know but as he did not feel any ill intent from them, he only let a little of his attention linger on them. To be on the safe side. 

The ceremony concluded with a chaste kiss of the newlyweds and Qui-Gon joined the clapping. Beside him a full smile was finally on Obi-Wan’s face, eyes alight with happiness. Qui-Gon was glad that the tension between them had never translated to the relationship between his current and his former padawan. He was glad to see Obi-Wan so happy. 

“That was a nice ceremony. Not as tedious as others we have been witness to.” Obi-Wan commented when the couple had disappeared through a back door and the guests were politely ushered into a ball room, filled with round tables and with space for dancing.

Qui-Gon made a non-committed noise. “There is a certain… long-windedness involved in politics. Tomorrow will undoubtedly be worse.” he said and heard Obi-Wan snort. 

“An understatement.” he chided. Qui-Gon gave him a look that made a smile tug at Obi-Wan’s lips.

“I did not know that the Jedi allowed marriages.” Councilor Palpatine said in front of them, turning his head slightly to look at them over his shoulder. His face was as pleasant as ever. “Is that not forbidden in your order?” he asked innocently, or as innocently as a politician could ever be.

“It was, but the order of the Jedi, too, must allow change when needed.” Qui-Gon calmly answered and Palpatine turned back around after a nod of his head that could haven been either dismissal or approval when they reached their designated table and were separated. 

Obi-Wan had once called the man as slick as a snake and Qui-Gon had to reluctantly agree with the sentiment. There was something about Palpatine, but it may well be that he was part of the senate. Except for Padme, Qui-Gon could not say that he liked any of the senators and representatives. 

They took their seats and Obi-Wan leaned close to him. Briefly, Qui-Gon let himself be distracted by his closeness, a rare thing in the last years. “Is the Chancellor still so close to Anakin?” he murmured. His eyes were sharp and very blue. 

Palpatine had shown an unusual interest in Anakin’s apprenticeship from the very beginning, which neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan were comfortable with. Qui-Gon shook his head. “Less so since the council has allowed the marriage. Anakin seems to be more … open to our teachings since the order has given him more freedom.” Something ugly passed over Obi-Wan’s face then but it was gone too quickly for Qui-Gon to decipher. The last years had only let a distance grow between them and Obi-Wan had made himself a name as a skilled negotiator. He was so proud of him but he missed the carefree young man he had been.  
The man before him, while always kind, had walls erected around himself that hadn’t been there before Naboo ten years ago and Qui-Gon had only himself to blame. To any outsider they seemed as close as ever, although a multitude of missions had kept them separated often in the last years. 

From the raised dais that held the table of the newlyweds and their families close to them, Anakin beamed at him and Qui-Gon returned it with a smile of his own. At their own table sat among others Captain Panaka and Jar Jar. They made pleasant conversation while course after course of delicious food was served and it was only when the light was dimmed and the floor in the middle of the ballroom was filling with dancing couples that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan felt relaxed enough to retire into a quieter corner, away from prying ears. On the floor Anakin was spinning his wife around while Panaka let Shmi around at a slightly slower pace.  
For a while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watched them in silence, sipping their drinks. Finally, Qui-Gon chanced a look at his former padawan, a knight now for 10 years and rumored to be made a master soon.

Years and experience had turned Obi-Wan into a serious man that was less quick to smile, although no one could say that he was unfriendly or unkind. In fact he was much beloved among the younglings and the other knights, as well as the masters. But still. Gone was the cheeky grin. The beard, too, had rid him of his boyish looks and he had let his hair grow out of his padawan cut. It was no surprise. Ten years were a long time and they had not seen each other as much, Qui-Gon busy with his new padawan and recovering from his injury and Obi-Wan relentlessly taking on mission after mission and making a name for himself. Their bond had been severed with Obi-Wan’s knighting and was achingly silent ever since.

Qui-Gon missed their time together. A decade this man in front of him had been his apprentice. 

“What are you thinking about?” Obi-Wan’s voice broke through is remembrance, his brow was raised in question and Qui-Gon noticed that all this time he had been staring thoughtfully at him. No wonder he finally had felt compelled to ask what was on his mind. 

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair. “Remembering your apprenticeship and the trouble you got us in.” He said with a slight smile.  
Obi-Wan snorted. “You mean the trouble you got us in.” He said and shook his head with a fond smile. Qui-Gon brought the glass to his lips to hide his expression, only to find out that it was empty. He signaled the servant for another.

“They were good times.” He said. 

“Some better than others. I should not have left the order on Melida/Daan.” Obi-Wan scoffed and it was Qui-Gon’s turn to raise a brow. 

“I hope you are not still beating yourself up over it.” He commented. “Everyone makes a mistake sometime. And you have helped make peace between the Melida and the Daan.” He reminded him. 

A bitter smile still played around Obi-Wan’s lips. A similar one had been on his face after Qui-Gon had pushed him away on Naboo. He could still remember the desperation with which Obi-Wan had kissed him when he had awoken from his coma. That had been the last time he had seen him overruled by emotions. At his knighting he had been calm if a little cool when he had pressed his severed Padawan braid into Qui-Gon’s palm as a parting gift. 

The same braid that was wrapped around Qui-Gon’s wrist, fashioned into a bracelet.

After only a moment, the calm, kind mask settled back over Obi-Wan’s face.

Absentmindedly, Qui-Gon fingered the token around his wrist. 

“You were a bright padawan and you are a great knight, Obi-Wan. Do not doubt that.” He finally said, trying to catch the other man’s eye.

“I can’t believe you talked the Council into letting Anakin marry.” Obi-Wan said, he sounded thoughtful. It was a strangely abrupt change of topics for someone whose title was The Negotiator. Qui-Gon frowned but Obi-Wan did not see it. His gaze was far away. 

“I was honest with Palpatine. The Code is too rigid.” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan snorted, undoubtedly remembering the times Qui-Gon had stretched it too its limits. Qui-Gon smiled and continued: “What else does the coming of the Chosen One mean but change. He is special and maybe special rules should apply to him.” 

“You and your Chosen One.” There was not a hint of bitterness in Obi-Wan’s voice, only a sort of resigned amusement. He was smiling.

Qui-Gon continued as if he hadn’t heard: “In one thing you were right, he was too old to train. We have been raised in the temple before we could even walk. Anakin grew up with a mother. Overcoming attachments is always going to be his greatest weakness, but that does not mean we should force him to when we could very well lose him because of it.” 

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully, obviously thinking it over.

“Maybe.” He allowed. “But it won’t just remain Anakin that will be allowed an attachment like this.” He pointed out, taking another sip from his drink. Their surrounding had faded into the background. All of Qui-Gon’s focus was on the man in front of him. 

“Possibly.” Qui-Gon agreed. “I don’t think I would mind. Who is to say that bond mates inside the order won’t make it stronger.” He said flippantly. 

Obi-Wan gave him a long look. His glass clicked against the table as he sat it down. “Or maybe it will weaken us.” he said. Qui-Gon knew that voice. It meant that Obi-Wan was ready to get into a debate.

“Unclear, the future is, always in motion it is.” Qui-Gon parroted, face serious but he was soon laughing at Obi-Wan’s startled expression. But soon he was laughing as well, leaning back in his chair. Qui-Gon sobered but the smile remained, master and knight grinned at each other. something loosened in Qui-Gon’s chest as a tension between them finally eased.

“Would you like to dance, Master Jinn?” Shmi asked. She had come to a stop beside their table on feet so light Qui-Gon had not heard her coming. From the way Obi-Wan had tensed at her voice he had been startled as well. “Is it alright if I steal him away for a little while?” she addressed Obi-Wan who laughed his approval. Graciously and with a last smile at the other knight he accepted and lead Shmi to the dance floor. For a while they mingled among the other dancers, neither of them making a move to break the silence between them.

“Master Jinn, I must thank you that you could change the Jedi’s mind about Anakin. He is so much happier now then he was before.” Shmi smiled up at him.

“It was the will of the Force.” he said. It was a nice change not to have to reassure someone that this change had potential to be good. He had too much of that the last couple of months. No doubt the other reason he had been send as an ambassador for the ceremony, beside being Anakin’s master, was to get him out of the Council’s hair. Unsurprisingly, Mace Windu had been one of the strongest opposing voices and had Yoda not finally changed his mind none of this evening would have been possible. Mace, too, had been the first to suggest Qui-Gon as a witness.

“Change is always difficult.” Shmi simply said, a wistful look on her face. “I’m simply happy that Anakin is happy. It’s like a darkness has been lifted from him.”  
A shudder passed through Qui-Gon at her words and he looked at her. The Force was in Shmi, too, he was reminded. He nodded in something that could pass as agreement. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Obi-Wan dance with Padme, their heads close together, talking. Anakin did not seem bothered by it because soon after, just as Qui-Gon was about to ask how she liked it on Naboo, he took Shmi from Qui-Gon’s arms and spun his laughing mother away over the dance floor.

“May I?” Qui-Gon inquired politely as Padme and Obi-Wan passed by him. They halted in their steps and Padme laughed when Qui-Gon took a startled looking Obi-Wan’s hand to draw him into a dance instead of the bride. She waved them away when Qui-Gon gave her an apologetic smile. 

“My feet hurt anyway.” She called over the music and wandered off the dance floor, presumably to rest said feet somewhere before Anakin would undoubtedly lead her back for another dance. The weight of Obi-Wan felt good in his arms. The startled deer-in-the-headlights look had disappeared, replaced by a softer look. Qui-Gon settled a hand more comfortably on Obi-Wan’s waist while Obi-Wan’s thumb stroked absentmindedly over the skin where shoulder met neck. Except for the brief embrace they had shared as a greeting when Obi-Wan had arrived he couldn’t remember the last time they had been so close. Or maybe he could remember all too well.

They moved to the rhythm of the music, which had turned to a slower tune.

“How did your last mission go?” Qui-Gon finally asked when the silence had stretched out too long. It was an awkward question, but it broke the ice between them. Obi-Wan smiled.

“It went well.” He said. “A skirmish between warring leaders turned out peaceful in the end.” His hand settled on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. A slight blush dusted his cheeks but maybe that was only Qui-Gon’s imagination. The candlelight flickering over his skin. 

“I’m proud of you, Obi-Wan. You have done so well and come so far.” He murmured. It was true. His former padawan had turned into a remarkable young man. In his chest his heart lost a beat when Obi-Wan ducked his head, forehead nearly brushing against Qui-Gon’s collarbone. He had never been one to take compliments easily.

“I still have a lot to learn.” he countered, voice sharp. There was a tension to him, Qui-Gon could feel it through their bodies. A certain hunch to his shoulders as if he wanted to curl into himself. It was only hint, but Qui-Gon had worked with Obi-Wan too long to miss it. Their eyes met and it was Qui-Gon’s turn to look away. 

“The council might make you a master soon.” Qui-Gon said to change the subject. There was a thin line between humility and self-doubt and he was not sure if Obi-Wan had crossed it. 

The tension eased and the cheeky smile that Qui-Gon had missed came over Obi-Wan’s face. “Gossip is unbecoming for a Jedi Master.” He chided mock-solemn. 

Qui-Gon smiled and dipped his head to whisper into Obi-Wan’s ear: “What if I told you that Yoda told me so himself?”

Their cheeks brushed when Obi-Wan turned his head to look at him out of the corner of his eyes.

“I still wouldn’t believe you.” he said boldly but there was surprise and a hooded joy in his gaze.

Their faces were very close together. Another couple of dancers bumped into them and apologized, obviously intoxicated, judging by the redness of their faces.

“We need to speak.” Qui-Gon said before he could change his mind. The Force was full of possibilities tonight and it whispered them to him, urged him not to miss them. 

Obi-Wan was still smiling, looking after the stumbling couple. His hands were heavy on Qui-Gon’s shoulders. “What about?” he asked.

“About Naboo, ten years ago.” Qui-Gon said in a low voice so that others might not overhear their private moment.

The knight tensed in his arms but still he nodded sharply and led the way out into the gardens. There were other couples out and about but the garden was vast enough that they were soon almost alone as they followed the winding path at a stroll. They used their Force sense to dodge the couple hiding away behind a tree or another.

The silence between them stretched tensely. Obi-Wan crossed his arms into his sleeves and took a steadying breath.

“Go ahead.” he said, when they were far enough away from prying ears. His gaze was sharp as he peered into the shadows, resolutely not looking at Qui-Gon who felt compelled to cross his arms as well.  
Another moment passed between them as he tried to collect his thoughts. 

“I love you.” He finally settled on the simplest yet hardest truth. The truth he had not been able to tell Obi-Wan the first time he had asked him, nor the second time as he had been close to death.  
Obi-Wan jerked as if he had been shot, shock on his face as it drained of all color.

“What did you say?” he asked in a faint, small voice.

“It wasn’t only for Anakin that I wished for the Code to change.” Qui-Gon said. As much as he wanted it not to be so. It was a bad trait for a Jedi to be selfish. Yet he could not deny that it had been a small hope. 

Obi-Wan turned as if to move away and Qui-Gon caught his wrist. A flat look was thrown his way but Qui-Gon did not loosen his grip. Instead he tugged at him gently until they were face to face again. He hated the closed off doubting look on the knights face. Yet he had only himself to blame. “Believe me when I say that I want to be with you.”

“Why now?” Obi-Wan asked, voice flat and calm. “You did not want me when I confessed my feelings for you when I came into adulthood. You rejected me when I kissed you ten years ago.” He continued. “What changed?” Years ago he would have raised his voice. Qui-Gon was proud at his control, it only showed how much he had grown. 

Qui-Gon answered just as calmly. “You were almost still a boy the first time.” He said, remembering Obi-Wan and his youthful eagerness when he had approached him. The solemnity with which he had tried to hide his nervousness, how his voice had cracked. No, he had been too young then.

“What about the second time?” Obi-Wan asked, lifting his chin. His eyes showed his hurt, well concealed to anyone but Qui-Gon. 

He couldn’t help the exasperation that bled into his voice. “I had nearly died. It was not the time nor the place.” Only a moment later he regretted his outburst as Obi-Wan flinched and pressed his lips together into a thin line.

“You are right. It was not fair of me to burden you with my feelings.” Obi-Wan said, voice calm but tense. He held his shoulders stiffly. Then his gaze softened. “I nearly lost you, master. I feared I would never see you again.” He said softly. 

Qui-Gon smiled sadly and uncrossed his arms to stroke fingertips over Obi-Wan’s cheek. The knight leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. His heart hurt.

“I didn’t reject you because of a lack of feelings” Qui-Gon said slowly. “Or because you weren’t good enough. You had to make your mark as a Jedi without me holding you back.”

Obi-Wan caught his hand, curled cold fingers into Qui-Gon’s palm. “And now I’m grown up enough?” he said. Doubt colored his voice but he held Qui-Gon’s gaze.

“Now the order might be ready to allow us to be together.” Qui-Gon countered. Thoughtfully he continued: “Would you have turned your back on the order?”

There was no hesitation from Obi-Wan, only defiance. “For you? If you had asked.”

Qui-Gon sighed but raised Obi-Wan’s hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. Obi-Wan’s face was soft, wondering when Qui-Gon looked at him.

“I could not do that to you.” Qui-Gon said. “You are a born Jedi.” 

“You should have let that be my choice.” Obi-Wan said mildly. “Would you have left the order for me?” he asked tentatively, as if he was afraid of the answer. Qui-Gon steeled himself. He should not have changed padawans so quickly. Back then he had not understood the damage he had done but he was starting to.

“In a heartbeat.” He said without hesitation. 

A moment of silence stretched out between them as the words hung between them. Finally Obi-Wan took a step closer, confidence settling back over his frame like a cloak. He raised his face up to Qui-Gon’s, his hands settled on his shoulders.

“Third time’s a charm?” he asked, only a hint of his vulnerability left that disappeared at Qui-Gon’s softly whispered “Yes.”

Carefully, he lowered his face to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips, soft and yielding under his own. A shaky exhale against his lips and then he surged against Qui-Gon as if the kiss had thawed him, breathed life into him. His hands fisted into the front of his robes as he took Qui-Gon’s mouth in a bruising kiss.  
Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the knight, pulled him flush against his body. The stars winked above them and the Force pulsed between them, swelling and binding them together. The desperation eased, their kiss turned softer, sweeter, almost apologetic for the loss of control. One of Obi-Wan’s hand stroked down his chest over the fabric of his tunic to wrap around his back while the other trailed up to twine fingers into his hair. 

There was no doubt in Qui-Gon’s mind that they would end this evening in a bed, be it talking or pressed together. He saw the same certainty reflected back at him in Obi-Wan’s eyes as they pulled apart. Qui-Gon laid a hand against Obi-Wan’s face. In turn Obi-Wan lightly pressed his lips to his and then to the braid wrapped around Qui-Gon’s wrist. His eyes were bright with happiness and a slow curling heat. An answering heat was in Qui-Gon’s belly as they shared closed-mouthed kisses. He looked forward to mapping Obi-Wan’s body with his hands, to stroke palms over naked skin. Later he might cradle this man between his thighs or be cradled by him but now they were sharing kisses that were still innocent, a blooming of something new.


End file.
